


Spin the Bottle

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Drunken Shenanigans, Shippy if you Squint, Slight egoshipping, Slight egoshipping themes, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: The egos have a "party" and drag Anti into the nonsense.I'll probably delete this lol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Spin the Bottle

Anti stood in the corner of the room, as far as he could get from the action of the party. Well, they _called_ it a party. It was more like a few drunk men with some snacks and a TV. He grabbed his necklace chain between two fingers and put it in his mouth, chewing on it while staring off. The clink of the metal against his teeth made him smile. There was nothing like the sound and feel of it, hence why he started wearing it all the time.

Jackie, Chase, Henrik, and Marvin were sitting in the middle of the living room. This had all been Chase's idea, unsurprisingly. Anti didn't drink alcohol, he promised himself he wouldn't- and yet Chase insisted on busting out the whiskey and beer. So the other five idiots got drunk. Nobody had work, nor did anyone really care that night.

Jameson was in the bathroom, probably not taking the alcohol too well. Anti didn't really know how it worked. Whatever, he opted to watch the other four egos act like fools. And _boy_ were they acting like fools. Marvin didn't usually drink, but since he was home he'd decided to. He'd started ranting about some sort of magic thing which Anti didn't care to listen to. Henrik, on the other hand, decided to suggest something incredibly stupid.

"It's...spinnnn the bottle!" he cried, slamming down an empty bottle so hard it nearly broke. "C'mon..."

"Yeah!" Chase yelled in agreement. "Wait...we need someone else." He and everyone else slowly turned to Anti like one of those comedic cartoon thingies. Except this _wasn't_ a cartoon. _"_ _Antiiii_ _~"_

"No." He backed further into the corner, trying to disappear completely into the darkness. If it weren't for his faintly glowing skin, it would've worked too. There was _no way_ that he was going to participate with them. He'd done _that_ enough during classes. Marvin stuck his tongue out like a child.

"You're a college student, you guys play stuff like this all the time." The magician turned back, but then turned _again_ and added, "but I see why. You're saving yourself the embarrassment."

_Nope_. No no no no no. No _way_ was he going to be talked to like that by Marvin. Anti considered stomping on his hand, but instead decided to walk from the shadows to the light of the room. His face, now illuminated by the light of the overhead fan, showed slight contempt until he saw Jackie and Henrik's faces. It was shock mixed with a little but of joy, probably because they thought Anti was going to play along.

Well, no need to disappoint them further. He sighed and sat down between the two. Maybe he could get away with wiggling behind them and not doing anything. Chase smiled at him and did a few test spins of the bottle, then made a strong spin. They all watched the neck go around and around and...

...land on Henrik. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as the two looked at each other. Henrik gave Chase a wan smile and leaned over, Chase leaning forwards to meet him. Honestly, Anti didn't bother to watch. They probably wouldn't remember that they did any of this. Why burn it into his head?

The game continued, with Anti continuously and conveniently nudging the bottle so it wouldn't land on him. Jameson came back from the bathroom at some point as well. That was good, he supposed. They were all giggling like idiots, besides Anti of course. After Marvin and Jackie sharing a particularly long kiss, the hero spun the bottle. Round and round and round and...

...it landed directly on Anti. Shit. Anti and Jackie shared a look and he felt Jackie's hand brush against his. Shit shit shit shit shit. They stared at each other, then turned their bodies to each other. Okay, this was happening, Anti supposed. Breathing lightly, the smaller man put his hands on Jackie's shoulders.

Jackie smiled and took Anti's face in his arms. Then, ever so gently (like only Jackie could do), he brought Anti's face close to his and pressed their lips together. Holy _fuck_ his lips were soft. Anti kissed back, relaxing in the hero's hold. The warmth flooding his system was almost addicting, he leaned closer into Jackie to feel it, he couldn't get enough-

"That's...enough," Marvin said, tapping his shoulder. "Just take your turn now."

Anti blinked. _Oh yeah._ He tentatively spun the beer bottle and watched it spin, only for it to land on Chase. Well fuck. Chase was...a little _nervous_ around him. He'd protest this, right? And Anti wouldn't have to kiss him. But to his surprise, Chase pulled him from his spot and almost into his lap. It really wasn't that hard, Anti was tiny and light.

I mean, why not. This wouldn't awake anything in him, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw


End file.
